Lost Gratitude
by alance07
Summary: Now that Liz has been kidnapped what will Hellboy do to save her?-sequel to Taking From the Top. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

OK here it is people the sequel to "Taking from the Top" please read and review!!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
What she didn't know was that he was watching her. Letting his eyes move with her body in the same fashion in which she walked. Everyone knew she had blossomed within the last several weeks, there was surly no question about that. But he still felt as though he knew something else about her that nobody else knew. Like they were connected through something he didn't quite understand...and he kind of liked that.  
  
And yet still there was something about her that was mysterious in it's own way. She often kept to herself but during those unlikely moments when he could catch her off guard...it was just the kind of reason he continued to keep his conscience about him. He realized it sounded corny but it was true...she was the reason he kept fighting.  
  
She stopped suddenly in her hasty walk down the street and slowly turned her head. A shimmer of paranoia sparkled in her eye and he was beginning to wonder if those instincts of hers had been acting up again...but when three street children appeared from the corner behind her he realized he was incorrect. She stayed with them for a brief glimpse of time before continuing her frantic journey down the side walk. He wasn't sure where she was going but he was certain he wanted to follow her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She scolded herself for even suspecting such a thing. He wouldn't possibly be thinking of trailing me now would he? She asked herself the question, and she had even thought she heard something behind her so she paused for a moment (even doing so much as looking on the roofs of buildings)  
  
on the way to her destination in hopes of getting the chance to yell at him...but Jose and his brothers coming by had kept her mouth shut. But they also helped her decide that she was simply being paranoid. And after exchanging greeting with her youthful friends she continued on her way, just hoping to make it before the sunset...And when she reached the City Park she felt instantly revived at the slight in front of her:  
  
Several children were waiting in line to experience the thrill of the rusted metal slide that had probably been on the earth longer than they had. Parents sat patiently on wooden benches chatting about the weather and such. Younger adults jogged with dogs or had conversations with themselves on cell phones, and sounds of the local high school's cheerleaders lingered in the distance as they prepared themselves for the big championship competition that would be taking place that week... It like a beautiful painting of some kind. One that she felt privileged to be a part of.  
  
Yet she felt herself surprised by people nodding and saying hello in her direction. It was hard to believe that she was really blending in with normal citizens of the city, but it really seemed like it was happening. She wasn't sure at first, but when a small child that couldn't have been more than five or six stepped up to her and smiled she felt sure it wasn't just because she was one of the 'freaks.' The little girl was right in her path so it made her stop abruptly but she really was a sweet little thing but she didn't get a chance to examine her long before a similar looking women came over and carried the child way scolding her for running off.  
  
She continued down the path until she reached the dirt road that proceeded into the woods. She slowed her pace to really enjoy the wonder around her. Birds sung respectful toons to the oncoming winter, and the small river she had been looking at was nearly frozen over...she bent down and noticed a left over leaf from fall stuck between the icy water and the flow of the rest of the river. She placed her hand on it feeling the addiction of sympathy growing in her heart for it and created a small blue flame that was enough to melt the ice and set it free...she got out her camera from the small purse she cherished and took picture after picture of the ever growing darkness that surrounded the woods...  
  
The sun really had left the sky and on her way back she noticed that not a single soul lingered on the playground. And the despite the fire boiling constantly boiling in her veins she felt herself shivering. It really was getting cold out, and by making that conclusion she decided to retreat back to the compound to see what kind of memories her film would bring up. She only had just left the playground when she heard a distinct sound coming from the woods she had just left behind her. She shrugged it off assuming it was nothing but the wind, and kept walking towards the main gate... But a little further on she heard a particular cracking sound that appeared to be coming from right behind her.  
  
She knew she just wasn't hearing things now. So she dropped her camera in an effort to prepare herself for an intruders from attacking. Yet the sound of a very loud thump and the vision of a very large tree limb falling in front of her concluded that Hellboy had once again been following her.   
  
Yet there was another just watching...and waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hellboy couldn't believe how upset Liz had been with him for watching her. I was just keeping an eye on her! He thought to himself. She was after all a young, pretty, girl in a ruff city that had jerks of all sorts crawling around in it. And she almost always stayed out after dark...you never know what can happen! But no...she accuses me of spying on her.  
  
"What's her problem anyway!" He screamed to no one in particular as he entered his room.  
  
"Well maybe you are." Said an edgy, yet calm voice from the corner of the room.   
  
"Father..." He said not bothering to turn around. For he knew what kind of lecture he was about to endure. But he was surprised to discover that he had earned no such thing. Actually his father made his way though the realm of cats and tapped his son lightly on the back shaking his head slightly and laughing with a wry smile.  
  
Hellboy turned around and hung his head in frustration. His father only continued to laugh further.  
  
"I'm sorry" he proclaimed. Yet his grin didn't possess the slightest hint of remorse. In fact it only enraged Hellboy further. He sighed and stomped over to his bed like a pouting child.  
  
He father quit his teasing and found and chair and joined him near his side. They sat in silence for a short time before he decided to break it first by clearing his throat then suggesting... "She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself you know."  
  
Why does everyone keep telling me that? He thought, Liz was certainly powerful yet she lacked experience, she was after all only three months new to the Bureau and she was simply trying to run before she could walk. It was obvious she wanted independence yet she had a knack for getting herself in trouble. She had proved that several times over....so what was the big deal if he wanted to keep an eye on her. It wasn't like it would hurt or anything?!  
  
"You have to give her some space...I know Liz technically 'new' here but she is a young women with an agenda of her own. You can't possibly be upset with her for that can you?"  
  
"No! You know that's not it." Stormed Hellboy as he raised himself from his bed.  
  
"Then what is it?" Asked his father right behind him.  
  
"I just... I have a really terrible feeling that something bad is about to happen to her. I don't want..."  
  
"So you spy on her." Said Broom attempting to finish his sentence.  
  
"No!" He yelled.   
  
Broom shook his head in an effort to clear in oncoming headache. He felt as though he was being referee to two children in a foolish game. But in a way he supposed he really was...he just hoped Abe had better luck trying to keep the peace than he did. 


	2. Misplaced Affection

Hello once again everybody! Don't mind me, I just got done reading the novelization of the movie. So I'm all Hellboy happy! here's chapter 2  
  
(oh and Dragon do you have another adress? Mine isn't working with me)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liz sighed with a particular impatience as Abe tried to convince her to be patient with the big red ape as she was as inclined to call him.  
  
"He really does mean well Liz. He's just a bit...overprotective?"  
  
"That's not exactly the word to describe it Abe." Responded Liz rolling her eyes as Abe's defensive tacit.  
  
Abe swam around peacefully in his tank trying to read the exact situation in which she was distraught. It appeared to him that each had a productive point in there own way, and yet Liz held on to her stubborn ways and refused to see otherwise. She ran her hand through her hair and sat up quickly.  
  
"It's just that...sometimes he's so sweet, and then other times I just want to..."  
  
"Ring his neck?" Abe suggested.  
  
"Exactly!" Exclaimed Liz as she began to pace around the room furiously.  
  
Abe shook his head. "I understand this Liz. And trust me it's possible that I understand that more than anyone else around here. But he does care about you deeply Liz, and although his intentions are dramatic, he does have your best interest in mind."  
  
Liz crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in an annoyed like fashion. "God! Can't I get anyone to take my side?" She proceeded to leave the room like an pouting child.  
  
"Liz!" Called Abe. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." She murmured  
  
"Oh dear...." Said abe under his breath.  
  
"Any luck?" Asked the Professor as he entered the room cautiously.  
  
"Afraid not, professor."  
  
The old man shook his head and laughed. "Where was Liz going?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I must admit she is a little upset maybe we should leave her alone..."  
  
He conversation continued on between the two, but from the doorway Hellboy did his best to hide himself. But anxiety lingered in his heart.  
  
"Fine. If she doesn't want me to protect her...I'll just get someone else to do it." He murmured before exiting the hallway looking for someone he really trusted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well what exactly do you suggest we do?!" Said the angry voice sitting in the chair in the center of the room.  
  
"He'll simply never come to us himself!" Another one exclaimed.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?"   
  
A dozen different voices lingered in Kapler mind as he stood up and looked out the foggy window of the abandoned building. He used to enjoy foggy evenings such as these...and so did his brother. They used to sit near the window and enjoy the sights for hours, imagining the lowered clouds as something they couldn't see on a regular basis. But those days were over now. And his brother would have wanted things this way. He clenched his fist angrily Revenge would be his, and soon he would help his nephew discover his destiny.  
  
His turned around sharply.  
  
"He might not come to us willingly...but perhaps we could give him some motivation." And a vision of a certain petite brunette with china doll skin flashed through his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cold breeze that seemed to follow her made her wish she had never left the bureau at all. Or she had more or less brought more than the thin sweater she had been wearing. But she was glad for the streetlights that brought the faint hope of actually seeing where she was going. Although she admitted to herself that had didn't have the slightest clue as to wear she was going.  
  
She sighed and stopped in her tracks, taking the moment to look around and observe the silence that lingered around her. She sighed and forced her head up to look at the sky above her. It illuminated with stars, and spoke of a thousand stories that she had never even heard of. And as much as they made her feel insignificant and small, she thought about that certain red man who was always looking out for her. Maybe she had been too harsh with him after all... A car made it's way down the street she was descending on. It looked simple enough expect one thing bothered her:  
  
It's headlights were off. (a sure sign of aggressiveness.) She began walking and the moment she did so that car increased it's speed, so she experimented and stopped...she heard it's sudden breaks screech in an effort to stop. And for one pure moment she felt nothing but fear.  
  
She caught her breath in one sharp second before she broke off in a dead run. Skipping past trees and homes in hopes of getting away from her aggressiveness. She turned onto a dark street that she soon regretted when she heard the car's doors slam shut in a less than quick dedication. She saw the fence that hung behind her, and without hesitation she quickly made the trip of climbing it. She didn't dare to turn around for she could hear the sound of her hunter's feet running quickly behind her.  
  
Liz never saw the broken piece of metal that hung on the fence. But she realized it was there when it dug straight into her side at an alarming rate. She was disappointed in herself that she had lost her grip, but was even more disappointed at how brutal the concrete street was to her left side.  
  
She looked up to see the two men run to her small form. She was too afraid to speak, but they had the first word.  
  
"Ms Sherman?" One said quickly holding up his badge.  
  
"It's all right Ms. Sherman, were from the B.P.R.D... We were sent to claim protective detail on you." The other said while trying to help her up.  
  
Yet she stood up by herself. And anger pulsed throughout her veins making her fingers smoke and the two men to jump back with slight fear in their faces.  
  
"Who ordered the detail?" She nearly hissed the question. Yet it was pointless for either of them to respond...she already knew the answer...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
UT OH! Hellboy is in for it now...! 


	3. Being seen

Hello again everyone! Here's chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of her crashing footsteps lingered in the desolate hallway as she walked down it. Her arms pushed way at any doors or people that might dare to cross her path. And her eyes threatening to turn a dangerous blue were focused on only one thing she had to do.  
  
"What in the hell is the matter with you?!" She exclaimed as she broke through Hellboy's room in a muddle furry. She walked in on him helplessly reading a comic book on his sofa. But he had done more than flinched at her surprised entrance. In fact he rapidly stood up and dropped the comic book in his hand...and the only thing he could think of was to play stupid.  
  
"Liz! Um...hi?"  
  
She glared at him violently before quickly taking off her sweater and throwing it off to the side, while nearly scarring a newborn kitten half to death. But she didn't even glance in the direction of the animal. Actually her eyes never left Hellboy's quickly frightened form.  
  
"You know..." She said as calmly as her voice would permit her.  
  
"I specifically asked you to back off. So what do you? You send the nocturnal nerds after me?"   
  
"Listen Liz, I'm sorry I just..."  
  
"No! You listen! I don't know what your problem is but I can take care of myself! And besides who do you think gives you the right to involve yourself in my affairs?!"  
  
Anger threatened to insert itself in his voice. "Liz, you have to understand I'm just worried about you... I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression that I was-"  
  
"Oh my god! Your so damn paranoid! I don't know what's worse: the fact that you gave me your word that you would back off and you didn't... Or the annoying fact that you...!" She fumed with anger so much that she couldn't even finish her sentence. But the silence was filled by Hellboy losing his temper.  
  
"Well for crying out loud! Just excuse the hell out of me if I want to help you out!" Liz looked away and put her hands on her hips shaking her head to rid it of the sound...  
  
Hellboy through his hands up in the air, and rolled his eyes. His frustration was building, and it was noticeable by everyone outside the door trying to listen in to the loud conversation.  
  
"You know what Liz? Your so freaken full of it! You act like your a expert or something around here. And yeah so what if I sent a couple of agents after you? You might have needed the protection! And even now you being completely immature about this! God...your such an...  
  
Liz glared back at him just daring him to continue with that sentence.  
  
"Amateur!"  
  
She seemed shocked with the response and her eyes grew wide as she let her rage get the best of her.  
  
"Your such a jerk! Why don't you just go and get a life of your own, and leave mine alone?!"  
  
And with that she stormed out of the room, but she was alone there because at the sound of her footsteps the audience quickly scattered and dispatched themselves into other rooms, to avoid Liz's fiery furry. But they could soon hear the sounds of her heading down to her own room and the sound of her door slamming. And despite her small frame...they could have sworn they heard the ground shake at her action.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
No life? No life? How dare she accuse him of not having a life! I mean he...well he had his job! And umm...oh hell she was right.  
  
He sat down somberly and sighed. He was grateful she didn't see him staring at the wounds on her hand, the way she was limping, or the small stain of blood that had soaked through her shirt. He wanted to so desperately to ask her exactly what had happened and to have held her until she was no longer upset.  
  
He didn't blame her for being mad at him...he was mad at himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She refused to admit to herself that his words had stun more than she had let on. But of course the pillow she was currently screaming into was her ultimate confidant. She lifted her head suddenly, when had she started crying? She just didn't know anymore. Every time it seemed like something good was happening to her the world suddenly became a dark and forbidding place. She hated the words he had chose to speak to her. And what's his problem anyway! She continued to anziale the situation to herself as she quickly changed her clothes and landed face first in her bed.  
  
She just wished the world would open up and swallow her whole.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been easy to threaten the main security and the lead agents out of the building. They had simply threaten the lives of their families...and with the head security guards wife being pregant...well to say the least it wasn't difficult. But to tell the truth most of the origination had been against it in the first place. It was too risky they said! We'll never get away with it! They shouted to him, well they were wrong. And that was easily proven when they broke the codes to get beyond the main fence. The rest was already taken care of.  
  
They did have a few unexpected surprises however. It appeared that their were a few people around the complex that enjoyed midnight walks. He was instantly annoyed by their pleas for them to spare their lives, but that just couldn't be done...no not tonight. To much was riding on this mission. The men trailing behind him were carring guys to keep an eye out as he walked down the main hallway. He could see the large metal door at the end of it, and he longed to touch it and feel the coolness beneath his fingertips, to feel just some of the power that laid behind that door, just to get a taste of the perfection... Yet he knew there was no time for that, in fact they only had a little time left before surly they would be in grave trouble and outnumbered. So he looked over his shoulder to the small door on the left side of the hall. He took the time to turn the knob slowly as so he wouldn't make any more noise than he already had.   
  
Of course the room was dark, he had expected that much. And naturally he saw the small woman sleeping with a dry scowl planted on her face. She seemed distressed about something, but he just nodded to one of his men who said something into a walkie-talkie and the other reached into a black bag he had been carring and took out a small white cloth. He then poured some kind of liquid on it that he was obviously afraid to touch himself.  
  
But he handed it to his boss as directed. His boss didn't hesitate before placing the cloth over the girls mouth and nose. He actually jumped back when her eyes flew open in a deep blue radiance that seemed to light up the room. But they closed as quickly as they had opened and she was in a dead sleep.  
  
Kapler couldn't help but smile...it was the kind of smile that made his men jump once more...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Waking up

And so the drama continues!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hellboy cracked his neck inconsistently when arose from his bed. It had without a doubt been a long night. In fact the theory of sleep had been lost to him, all he kept seeing was Liz's angry expression and the hurt that sparkled in her eyes when she left.  
  
He could hear something incredibly annoying coming from the main hallway. He sighed and threaten to ignore it. Whatever the emergency was...he didn't feel like saving the world now. All he wanted to do was brood over the previous evening's drama. But when he got dressed he noticed how often he heard his phone beep., He thought it odd that breakfast had not arrived yet, so he was inclined to go outside.  
  
His eyes nearly sprang out of his head when he noticed two dead agents lying on the floor with large puddles of blood at their feet. The sight was horrendous but it was wall to wall people: people taking photographs of the bodies and dusting for prints and so forth. He was ready to approach the scene when Clay came up to him with dark circles under his eyes and a grave expression on his face.  
  
"Red..." He began.  
  
But Hellboy wasn't listening he simply looked further in the distance to see his father and Abe talking, so he knew they were all right but there was someone missing. He turned to Clay.   
  
"Where is she?" He asked with fear threatening to conquer his voice. But Clay just looked at him sadly and lifted his head. He opened his mouth to speak but Hellboy never gave him a chance to answer. He just stomped over to Liz's room and nearly punched open the door.  
  
Her bed was unmade and a small traces of blood was staining the beige carpet. Clay came behind him, but Hellboy never so much as turned his head.  
  
"That's the thing Red...." Clay began. "We...We don't know..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark. It was dark. That was the only thing she knew at that point. The darkness enveloped her like night on a open forest with no moon to lighten the scenery. She tried to look around but when she attempted to open her eyes she found herself still attached to the darkness. And when she tried to stretch she could feel a warm slice of blood trailing down her hands. They were tied together, and from what she could tell it was a sharp wire, and with each movement it cut through her delicate skin, desperate to emerge itself in as much of her blood as possible.  
  
She tried to stand up, but it appeared that the same situation was invoked on her ankles and with the sudden movement she could feel at cold pole at her back and more wire around her waist. She screamed in pain. But she cut it off admittily...because she could smell danger, and the remote feeling that harm was coming her way.  
  
Liz felt a warm, bitter tear slide down through her blindfold. No...she insisted! She wouldn't cry, not now anyway. She had to keep her bearings in check, she had to figure out were she was...and what was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What in the hell is going on here?!" Screamed Hellboy as he began his persistent pacing throughout the board room.  
  
His father was also just as persistent however, and arose with haste worry in his face.  
  
"Son, please you have to calm down... I'm sure we'll figure everything out once-"  
  
"No! Doesn't anybody here understand? She could be hurt, or in pain, or even..." His voice lowered and he turned suddenly and placed his hands on the desk behind him. Abe was silent as he placed a hand on Hellboy's shoulder.But Hellboy simply shrugged his friend's expression of affection off. He growled loudly and shocked a large handful of people by pounding his solid stone hand through the oak desk.  
  
The professor closed his eyes and excused the rest of the busy people in the room who were making phone calls and going over files, and soon the only three people in the room was Abe, Hellboy, and Broom. The silence could of killed him... he swallowed hard and looked up to his father.  
  
Broom removed the small rosary from his pocket and placed it in Hellboy's hand.  
  
"No matter what happens..." He said. "She'll be all right."  
  
Yeah!" Said Abe with a positive tone "She's a tough one...I'm sure everything will be fine..."  
  
Despite the encouragement Hellboy couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heart breaking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Liz definitely knew they were foot steps. But her lack of senses had branded her from knowing where they were coming from. She had been conscience for what she had assumed was several hours yet nothing had happened. She thought about several different methods of escape yet they all seemed fruitless. She could have simply blown up anyone and anything that had taken her, but the idea soon left her with the disappointing fact that she had no clue where she was.  
  
Yeah sure, she could have torched the entire place...but what if there were other innocent people here? She thought...who weren't immune to fire. The risk of stealing more souls with her abilities didn't seem like an option anymore, so she went back to square one. But the sound of approaching footsteps made her think back and stiffened her form with terror. Yet the footsteps were only outside of wherever she was. And soon after, the sound of a squeaking microphone was ringing in her ears...tourching the last sense she had left.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ms. Sherman." Said a deep voice from the speakers that she guessed were all around her. And soon laughter follow the response.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but you see we have something of a problem here..." The voice started again.  
  
"What do you want!?" Screamed Liz, but even though she tried her speech was far more horse than she would have expected.  
  
"Now there's no need to be so vicious... I'm simply a business man Ms. Sherman...and as being a business man I'm used to...trading shall we say?"  
  
Liz was boggled by the statement and obviously the speaker could sense her confusion.  
  
"I happen to understand that your friends with a...very unique creature shall we call him. And in fact I believe he holds you very near and dear to his heart...so I've proposed a simple trade: him for you."  
  
Anger began to rile in Liz mind and she could feel the heat building around her...calling her to be realized.  
  
"Oh, by the way..." The voice said matter of factly. "My associates and I are very much aware of your abilities, and even if you were so ignorant as to use them... Well the room you are currently in is insulated with ultra fireproof stimulants. But even so, I'm imagine it would be rather painful to attempt such a thing anyway...considering there are several young children in the room next door..."  
  
"You bluffing." Liz accused even though she forced the flame out anyway.  
  
The laughter continued, but finally stopped after a long interval.  
  
"Maybe...but are you sure you want to take that chance?"  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Brewing Vengeance

Hey everybody sorry about the delay, but this chapter is a really shorty. But please be patient with me because more is coming soon! Oh and by the way, thanks for all the great reviews. Keep it coming!  
  
Fear curled up inside of his stomach and blended in with every organ and every platelet that lingered in his blood. And sweat formed on his brow, like it was trying to aggregate him even more than he already was. But he also couldn't ignore that feeling of despair that worked it's way in his soul only he refused to indulge in it. In fact he was desperate to avoid it at all cost, and with that bargain he decided to encourage that small portion of rage that he knew would always remain with him for all his days...  
  
12 hours...  
  
Liz had been gone for 12 long hours.  
  
Hellboy had been there for the unusual phone call that had reached his cell phone. He was in the board room at the time. His arms were crossed around his chest and he was standing quietly in the corner...he just couldn't see anything but Liz's blood on the floor. The lab had taken in it in and the test confirmed it...it belonged to Liz. He swallowed hard when he heard the ring. Which he clearly thought was weird as he had let it ring twice before he picked it up. Yet the only people that had access to the number were standing all around him.   
  
Except for one...  
  
He instantly knew who it was and grabbed the phone from his shaky pockets. And felt a growl emerge from his solid chest. He was getting ready to respond but a familiar voice entered his ears and lit his heart with momentary joy.  
  
She had felt them press something cold up against the side of her face. And silence appeared to echo through her ears until possible the most beautiful and conforting voice entered her mind.  
  
"Liz? Liz! Are you o.k? Where are you?"  
  
"Red?" She answered. Happiness soared through her body, but it was long forgotten like a beautiful dream when she felt the phone leave her side. She could then hear a distant mumbling then laughter in the back round.  
  
"Red!" She screamed...but her hopes were fruitless as she received a stinging smack across her face. She couldn't help but feel surprised at the action, and as a result she briefly called out again before the fear of getting hit once more made her bite her tongue.  
  
The taste of blood entered her mouth.  
  
Oh God, she silently whispered in her head...please help me.  
  
"You listen to me!" Hellboy growled just trying to not crush the small phone with his massive hand. He was so distracted with his rage that he didn't even notice the worried faces in the room observing with silent bewilderment. And he was becoming more than annoying with his caller's obnoxious laughter and secure threats. Yet when he heard the firm sound of Liz's crying out he closed his eyes and stopped dead track in his tracks.  
  
"...What do you want?" He asked  
  
"You..." Was the simple answer. Hellboy opened his eyes and tightened his jaw at the realization.  
  
"Tonight. Midnight at Towlmen Square. Come alone or she dies. And if you decide to leave my custody at any time...I'll see to it that the skin is pulled off her beautiful body...then, and only then...will she suffer an extremely slow and painful death. In fact some of my guards would be glad at the thought...she is very beautiful you know...and my men ever hardly get to...enjoy the company of a woman..."  
  
A click followed the demand, and soon after an even louder ringing the followed. In fact it wasn't even until he felt his Father's hand on his shoulder that reality came back and hit him with an unwanted force.  
  
"Son..." Began his father. "What is it?"  
  
"Liz." Hellboy heard himself mumble. "She's...shes in trouble...a lot of trouble."  
  
He could feel his Father's grip tighten, and the sound of him drawing back his breath. Some people in the room gasped at the story when Hellboy fed them the details. But others simply stood quietly shaking their heads at the situation. And an eerie silence fell over the room at the feeling of an oncoming tragedy.   
  
Abe could feel every person's every emotion at once...and it hurt. Everyone liked Liz and there wasn't a person there who enjoyed the thought of her looking down death's hallway.  
  
"Well!" Said Abe. "I suspect we had better get to conceiving a plan?"  
  
And with that suggestion everything becoming busy again. It appeared as though the work was excellent for restoring everyone's hope.  
  
Including a certain seven foot giant who had the motivation of his lady love to keep his nearly uncontrolable anger in check. 


	6. Regret

Hey loyal fans heres chapter 6...it's really short I know. But bare with me...enjoy!  
  
Hellboy knew the plan was beyond ridiculous but what he couldn't quite understand was his father insistence on keeping him aside and encouraging the hostage and negations team to take control of the "issue."  
  
"A bunch of suits...." Said Hellboy still pouting in the corner from his father's latest demands.  
  
"A bunch of good for nothing suits..." He said once again loud enough to a passing agent who was talking diligently on his cell phone now wishing he hadn't passed the obviously frustrated red giant who appeared as though he was ready to pounce on anyone at any moment.  
  
Meanwhile Abe observed the steady chaos from across the room.  
  
"Are you quite sure that keeping him out of this is such a good idea?" He asked the quickly aging professor.  
  
"Oh my...I'm afraid of what is going to happen out there Abe. I don't want anything to happen to Liz, but his safety can't be secured if he goes out tonight either. It would be much better if we sent an ambush of agents along and kept Hellboy out of this... Besides you know how his emotions can get the best of him at times...I don't want him doing something without thinking that could put Liz in danger."  
  
Abe continued to ponder. And he turned to the grief struck old man. "I certainly hope your right professor... I really, really do."  
  
Yet the last part of the conversation wasn't heard by Hellboy who had somehow managed to sneak out of the room despite his very large figure.  
  
And several minutes later he was standing readily on top of the roof watching the sun quickly setting and stars steadily taking it's place.  
  
"Don't worry Liz...I'll come after you."  
  
The room was darker than it had been in the last few hours. And despite the fact that her lack of sight had forced Liz to interact more and more with her senses her mind seemed to be focusing more and more on the alluring truth.  
  
She was in serious trouble.  
  
She recalled earlier after the forced phone call when the two men who were speaking outside her door. The conversation terrified her to the base of her spine. And although the voices were muffled she managed to pick out bites and pieces of the lecture.  
  
"What does boss what us to do with the girl..."  
  
"Oh hell, he doesn't care. He just wants us to get rid of her before he retrieves the newest freak."  
  
Laughter followed.  
  
"Oh come on! I got rid of the last one!"  
  
"It's your turn..."  
  
"Fine but lets wait till it gets dark..."  
  
"...Just dump her in the back with the others..."  
  
Laughter soon followed at some unheard joke because Liz could only hear the sound of her shallow breath.  
  
She was in serious trouble.  
  
She finally let a well-deserved tear slide down her cheek. And why would anyone care? It had been hours...and besides they probably didn't even know where she was...and even if they did why would Hellboy sacrifice himself for her.  
  
She replayed the last thing she said to him and It made her cry out. God! What did I do? It was the last thing I said to him before all of this...and it might be the last thing I'll ever say to him...  
  
Liz thought of the huge grin that would spread across her Red's face when she would touch him for a brief moment, or the way he laughed when several of the cats would land on her head as she would walk into his room.   
  
"I'm sorry Red..." She whispered to the sound of the metal door opening softly, which quickly followed with two sets of footsteps. She could smell the familiar scent of chloroform and before she could think again a small cloth was over her mouth.  
  
"Nighty nighty!" Chuckled the two men as they carried the un-conscience Liz out of the last room she would ever walk through. 


	7. Tragic News

Oh hey there guys! Sorry about the delay finals pretty much killed me this year! But lucky for all of you I still have a little creative juice in me. So here's chapter 7...  
  
And just to warn you guys it's really short and you'll all probably hate me by the time it;s over...  
  
Towlmen Square was surprising darker than usual. And even if it was midnight, Hellboy had been hoping that at the very least the moon would be on his side when he began the search for anything out of the ordinary. But aside from the occasional artist walking around mumbling to themselves to achieve inspiration the place seemed totally deserted.   
  
Hellboy had received several calls from Abe telling him that his temper was going to get the best of him, and to come back to the agency before his father found out. Yet Hellboy knew as well as Abe did...He was Liz's only chance. The scary fact was that most kidnappers never really returned the victum...or at least alive. Hellboy stopped and shivered at the thought, he wondered over to a small rose bush lingering to it's petals and hung his head low. Shame was the only real way to describe his emotions now. There was no getting around the cruelty he had shown Liz earlier the previous evening.   
  
He had scolded her. She was trying to do her best...even under extreme measures and he still had treated her like some insolent child. He sighed, he would have given anything to see her smile at him once more...he would have given anything to know that she was just O.K. His jaw tightened and he lifted his head  
  
So that's exactly what he was going to do.  
  
He was keen on continuing his journey when the sound of a snapping twig behind him drew his spine straight and his attention on the accent of the voice behind him.  
  
"Out for a stroll are we?...how...quant?"  
  
Hellboy instantly recognized the voice as the man he had engaged in a conversation with earlier.   
  
"Where is she?" Was his only response as he slowly turned around.  
  
"So I see your the type to get right down to business." He seemed amused at this fact and ignored the glare of pure hatred that came from the man across from him.  
  
"Well...I can't say I blame you" Said the smaller man folding his hands behind him. "Ms. Sherman is a very lovely specimen after all!"  
  
This statement had been the one to break the demon's back so to speak. And Hellboy found himself lunging toward the smaller frame in an attempt to teach him a little more respect. Yet to his surprise at least thirty armed men (to him count anyway) were less than hesitant to fall out of their positions and point their weapon's of choice at him.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the leader with a dangerous advance about him that suggested he wouldn't hesitate to yell the call to fire. Yet his voice quickly grew with a certain pleasantness to it. One so disgusting that it made Hellboy probably hate him just a little more than he already did.  
  
"You do remember our deal don't you?" He said taking out a small cigar and placing it in his mouth. He walked slightly closer to Hellboy with a look of pure fascination on his face.  
  
"Truly a terrific specimen!" He blew a tuff of smoke in Hellboy's face causing him to flinch slightly. The stranger smiled at this and backed up several feet before nodded to one of the men at his side. Hellboy knew what was coming but before he could even respond an electric shock hit him in the spine several times before he felt his legs go out. The stranger smiled brightened. And he decided it was slightly safer to approach his catch.  
  
"Where is she..." Hellboy managed to fumble before he passed out.  
  
"Oh yes well the thing about that is...I lied..." He leaned down closer to Hellboy's ever limping form.  
  
"I couldn't exactly have a witness to my crimes now could I?"  
  
The last thing Hellboy felt before he passed out entirely was the sound of tears welling up in his eyes. And laugher from his remaining enemies.  
  



End file.
